


lost

by ToastySilverLinings



Series: snippets of life [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: BABY KEIGO BEST KEIGO, baby keigo, birthday fic, toddler fic, writeinktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastySilverLinings/pseuds/ToastySilverLinings
Summary: Baby Keigo likes to color.





	lost

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Atobe Keigo (10/04)!

Atobe Keigo was a cute toddler. Michael, the butler, could easily attest to that.

Thetwo-year-old sat at the foot of the couch in his father’s study, stubbornly deciding that he wanted to be like his father and color in the room. Michael simply kept watch on the little one while reading a newspaper.

Keigo sat with his crayons and coloring book, slowly filling in the outline of a car with a purple crayon. Beside him sat a bowl of animal crackers and a glass of milk. Whenever Keigo decided to use a different crayon, he took a fistful of crackers and shoved it in his mouth.

He picked up the red crayon and began coloring the wheels of the car. Yes, a purple car can have red wheels, please try not to argue with a toddler. He did not notice that he had accidentally pushed the remaining crayons under the couch.

When Keigo looked up from his masterpiece, the missing crayons distressed him quite a bit. How would he explain the loss of his new crayons to his parents? His face fell, and so did the red crayon. Keigo blinked back tears and watched as he lost the red crayon to the abyss under the couch.

“Cayon go bye bye…?” he asked quietly…and then began to cry as loudly as possible. Michael kept the newspaper aside and picked him up to hold him close.

“Young Master Keigo, I will get your crayons back.” he said. Keigo sniffled and looked up at him with wide blue eyes. “Would you please stop your crying and show me a smile?” he asked gently. Keigo ceased his screaming and turned back to look at his coloring book on the floor.

“Cayon come back?” he inquired curiously, wondering how Michael would retrieve them from that dark void.

“Yes, your crayons will come back and you can finish coloring your car.” A smile grew on little Keigo's face, and it shone as bright as the sun.

Atobe Keigo was indeed a very cute toddler.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: atobe sTOLE MY BIRTHDAY AND I WILL BE FOREVER SALTY ABOUT THIS KONOMI WHY


End file.
